Notaxmar
Notaxmar is a forward who plays for Badzil and Paris Saint Germoney. He used to play for Bancelona and used to be part of the MSN trio along Chewy Suarez and Lionel Messigician before he left the club in August 2017. In 2004 he make a stage for Real Madrith but Real Madrith refuse he and Notaxmar return back home in Badzil Origin He is based on Neymar, a brazilian player and his names come from "no tax" and "Neymar" because when he went to Bancelona, the club payed his father's taxes. Character Just like his real counterpart, he plays very well, being one of the best on his team and country. He also has the habit of diving and changing his hairstyle. Neymar helps the refs make right decisions against plays, like Bucket's 1000 dives. Notaxmar is one of the best players along with his former team mates Lionel Messi and Chewy Suarez. Even though he is almost always seen with them, he barely speaks. He seems to dive a lot, but he is still the better player of Badzil. He usually is calm and just helps his friend, but he acts aggressively when he is angry, but doesn't seen to react too much when provoked or being hit, as was seen in the 2014 World Cup, when Muller mocked the Brazilian team and when he tossed a ball in the Colombian player and was hit by ChewBacca. Career He was first seen on the opening of the World Cup 2014 with David Louise and Will.I.An. He later on makes lots of goals in Brazil games. He ends up injured and is out of the Cup, appearing when his team lose to Germaingz. He appears on Bancelona with Suarez and Messigican,making the "Greatest Trio" and he also won the Not Many Are Really Champions League 2014/15, making lots of goals. In 2015, he was nominated for his first FIFARCE Bellen d'Or, but lost to his teamamate Noriaki Kayoiki, although, since both of them had a rap battle against Hayato Koki, it's more likely that he was happy when Kakyoin won. Interactions Lionel Crossbar-Hitting<-Champion He and Messi are good team mates but messi is still a baby, almost always seen together on a Bancelona game, along with Chewy. Even though that, they don't seem to interact too much. The first time they were seen playing together was in the El Classico video, where Messi missed a kick using his magic. Messi often taunts Notamxar comparing his skills and showing his 5 Bellen D'Ors or mocking his hairstyle or diving habits. Although, it's proved that Messi likes Notaxmar a lot, as he cared more about Notaxmar staying rather than winning the Bellen D'Or. It's also hinted that Notaxmar didn't likes Messi's taunts about the Bellen D'Or. Chewy Suarez Chewy is a great friend of Notaxmar and is often seen with him more than Messi. Suarez first appears with Notaxmar at his transference day, where the two promise to be best friends forever. They later on speak about practicing a link-up play. Gallery Notaxmar.png Notaxmarbrazil.png|Notaxmar in his debut. Iniestagoal.png|Notaxmar celebrating Andres Inhexcellent's goal. Messinotaxmarchewy.png Peppe.png Zlanot.png Meneda.png Notaxmarneuer.png Notaxmarjeronimo.png Notpush.png Neymarredcard.png Trio.png Bippy-0.png Neymarjudge.png|Notaxmar and Mascherano with the judge. Brazilianref.png NE1.JPG NEYMARDAVID.JPG Bacca2.png Notaxmar-0.png Neymar.png Notaxmar-1.png Neymar psg.jpg Notaxmar psg friends.png MSN farewell.png 442oonsbanner.jpg Trivia * His name is a combination of "No" "tax" and "Neymar", because when he went to Barcelona the team payed his father's taxes. * He seens to be thiner than Messi and Chewy. * Even though he first appeared in the World Cup, in the Jaws parody called Teeth, it's possible to see a clownfish with the words "Finding Neymar", a pun with "Finding Nemo". Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bancelona players Category:Footballers Category:Players on La Liga Category:Players on UOAFA Category:Players on 2014 World Cup Category:Champions League 2015/16 Category:Champions League 2014/15 Category:Players on Copa America Category:Forwards Category:Badzil players Category:MSN Category:PLAYERS Category:UOAFA Not Many Are Really Champions League Category:PSZ players